The Flesh Failures
by SuperRue
Summary: Steffi O'Hara joins Glee. And like every family, hers has secrets. But are all of them true? There will be M rated chapters, just a warning. I'll tell at the beginning of the chapter which parts are. Bad Summary, Good story. Quick Finchel St. Berry OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is takes place the Glee clubbers' senior year. Sunshine (Charice's character) has moved away. Sam is still there. He's dating Kurt. Finn and Rachel are on and off dating. Puck is...Puck. QUinn is Single. Santana and Britt are together. Tina and Mike. Artie hasn't gotten over Tina. **

**This shall be multi-chapter'd.**

**Once upon a time, I had a bet with Ryan Murphey. He said that if Jonathan Groff was straight, I got to own this corny idea he had for a show and a bottle of water. Now, if I won, would I be on here, writing fanfiction? AND THIRSTY?**

...

A tiny girl with fiery red hair past by the glee club sign up sheet and grinned. _Perfect. I'm sure THEY'LL appriciate my talent._

She signed her name and drew a star after it.

...

Four tone-deaf bimbos and a a rendition of 'Silent Night' composed entirley of belches after, Mr. Schue sighed. TIme was almost up for auditions and the opening STILL hadn't ben filled.

She walked onto the stage smiling, and feeling at home.

"Steffi O'Hara. Like Scarlett O'Hara." She smiled.

The glee club was simply in awe. She looked so much like pixie that they half expected her to fly around the auditorium and cast spells on them.

"i will be singing 'Easy to be Hard'. From 'Hair'?"

As if on-cue, her music began.

_How can people be so heartless  
How can people be so cruel  
Easy to be hard  
Easy to be cold_

How can people have no feelings  
How can they ignore their friends  
Easy to be proud  
Easy to say no

And especially people  
Who care about strangers  
Who care about evil  
And social injustice  
Do you only  
Care about the bleeding crowd?  
How about a needing friend?  
I need a friend

How can people be so heartless  
You know I'm hung up on you  
Easy to give in  
Easy to help out

And especially people  
Who care about strangers  
Who say they care about social injustice  
Do you only  
Care about the bleeding crowd  
How about a needing friend?  
I need a friend

How can people have no feelings  
How can they ignore their friends  
Easy to be hard  
Easy to be cold  
Easy to be proud  
Easy to say no  


_Easy to be HARD? _The guys thought as they moved their books onto their laps.

...

Steffi enter the choir room, sucking on a Tootsie Roll Pop. "Hey!"

Everyone simply stared for a moment, unsure how to react. She looked so tiny, yet so...mature.

She wore a LOW cut black tanktop, and a tribal print skirt that went to her knees. Her black TOMS wrap boot went perfectly.

She scanned the room, looking for the friendliest-looking person. She plopped into the empty chair beside Rachel, who had been saving it for Finn. Rachel looked at her like she wanted to rip her head off.

Finn rushed in, just as the bell rang. Mr. Schue looked at him and jokingly rolled his eyes.

The only seat left was beeside Quinn. Finn's eyes widened in anxiety.

Steffi noticed and jumped up, "Here, I think Rachel wanted you to sit here. I'm fairly sure in the two minutes I've been sittinghere, she's planned sixty ways to remove my head." Steffi smiled, showing that she was only kidding and sat down beside Quinn, who inched away.

"Duets. Sung by two people," Mr. Schue said. "Can someone gavie me an example?"

Steffi's hand shot up, "I'll Cover You from the _WONDERFUL_ Broadway musical...and suck-ish movie... RENT."

Kurt and Sam's head shot up, "I like her." Kurt smiled.

"I don't," Rachel said suddenly.

Steffi looked over at her and looked on the verge of tears. "W-what? What did I do?"

"Don't pull that _shit_ with me, Miss St. James!" Rachel glared. " I knew you looked familiar. You're Jesse's sister."

Rachel had never met Steffi her entire life. Nor did she know if Steffi was Jesse's sister. But their resemblance was obvious.

Steffi _was_ in tears. "I was adopted by a different family! I-I only met Jesse and my biological parents last year!"

Mr. Schue walked over and attempted to calm the crying girl. "You don't need to give an explanation. You're not Jesse."

He looked up at the class, "To answer your questions: She has never been in Vocal Adrenaline. She is a freshman and skipped 3rd grade."

Brittany's hand shot up, "Like Mickey Mouse? But not Minnie. That whore."

Steffi's tears ceased. She studied Brittany's face, trying to see if she was serious.

She was.

Steffi tried to supress laughter.

**So? You know...you should review. If you don't, I'll sick the Evil Turtles Of Wrath on you. Rally, I will. So, review. **

**I have this entire story planned out. Just saying. BUT I would like to hear your ideas. Because I could always change how planned it. **

**REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm writing this while watching Jersey Shore. So...be afraid. Very afraid.**

**I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, if I owned Glee. I would be starring in the show. And on Broadway.**

...

"Hey, you," Kurt came up behind Steffi.

She jumped, "Oh, hi. You...don't hate me, as well?"

Kurt smirked, "Nope. I hate Rachel for...what if there not to hate?"

Steffi turned back to her locker, "She has a nice voice." Steffi opened her locker door and and a note fell out.

_Steffi St. James-_

_I REALLY hope you like slushies. I'm going to make your life a living Hell. If you thought that you could come and spy on us, you were mistaken._

_-You don't need to know my name_

Steffi's mouth fell open, "I've known Jesse for a YEAR! Oh my goodness! Why is everyone convinced I'm evil?"

Kurt sighed, "Jesse egged Rachel."

Steffi threw her arms in the air, "I'm VEGAN! Why would I egg her? Judging by earlier, she's more likely to egg me!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "She's vegan."

Steffi mock-pouted, "Shoot, I have something in common with her."

...

The next day in Glee, everyone drew names from a hat to find their partner for the duet. Kurt and Sam. Brittany and Santana.

Steffi went up and drew a name, "Erm...Finn?"

Finn's eyes widen, he went and sat beside her. Much to Rachel's despise.

...

At the end of the day, Steffi had a major headache. It was probably from the glares burning the back of her head.

She was one look away from sobbing. She ran out to the parking lot, only to find that she had missed the bus. She sunk to the ground.

Finn saw and ran over to her. "Need ride home?"

Steffi nodded. Finn walked her to his car, where Rachel was waiting. Finn and Steffi were on

But, Steffi is short. Rachel couldn't see her.

"Oh God! Who does she this is? Her mediocre vocals are enough. I mean, really! But _spying _on us!" Rachel ranted.'

Steffi looked up at Finn, tears rolling down her face.

"Erm, Rachel..."

Rachel stomped, "She is out of her mind is she thinks we'll let her stay!"

"Rach..."

"Her looks aren't too pleasant either!"

"I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE, YOU WENCH!" Steffi shrieked. "MY looks? MY vocals? Let me tell you something, NO ONE in the club likes you! Heck, Finn's only with you to get in your pants! Dating while in school is insensible, unnecessary, and irresponsible! We should focus on our futures, not some footballer's dick!"

Steffi then stomped off, ignoring Rachel and Finn's argument.

...

**This is really short, I know. I'm sorry. Oh, and there will be a few M rated chapters. Just a warning. These will probably be terrible. But, oh well.**

**You should review. Or Steffi will tell YOU the truth!**

******Oh! THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING THIS STORY! I love you! (Okay, that's a little much, but still!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Own Glee, I do not.**

**I got a bad-ish review and nearly cried. *sigh* I tried my hardest for Steffi not to be a Mary Sue! She's not perfect in any way! YOU SHALL FIND THIS OUT THIS CHAPTER! Oh, and part of this is M rated.**

**Sorry I disappeared! My laptop broke... and...yeah. Homecoming week is next week. I hate being single... **

Steffi threw her bouncy glitter ball at her West Side Story poster. She was imagining Rachel was Maria. Hence, the devil horns and mustache on the poster.

After about an hour, there was a knock on the door.

"Go away!" Steffi croaked, her voice rough from crying.

"I'm coming in. Cover up if you're not decent."

Steffi ran into his arms, "Jesse! You're supposed to be in LA!"

"Didn't have class this week," he smiled.

No, Steffi didn't lie about only knowing Jesse for only a year. They simply grew really close, really fast.

Steffi suddenly pulled away, "You egged Rachel."

Jesse blinked, then looked down, "I can explain."

"They're all convinced I'm a spy. Even though I've only even known you a little while," Steffi's voice cracked.

Jesse sighed, "I'm sorry? I'll fix it. Wanna go to Wal-Mart?"

Steffi laughed, "Sure."

...Meanwhile...

_Sorry abt earlir, i promise im not ONLY w/ u 2 get in ur pants ;) _Finn texted Rachel.

She rolled her eyes. _uve spent 2 much time around Puck. Far 2 much time. its fine. i cant believe her, tho. Who does she think she is?_

_not sure. how did u know that she was st. jackass's sis?_

Rachel sighed. _wen i dated jesse, he would go on and on abt having a sis. he once showed me a pic...yeah._

_o. _was all Finn sent back.

...

"Jesse!" Steffi giggled. "THEY don't even think their condoms work!"

Wal-Mart's condoms were beside the pregnancy tests.

Jesse laughed and grabbed a bow of the condoms. "I'll have to try them out."

Steffi blinked. Jesse laughed harder, "This isn't Spring Awakening. Sex is NOT a taboo."

Steffi shrugged and tried to look deeply interested in the flavored lubes. "Guess not."

"What?" Jesse asked.

"Nothing." Steffi picked up one that happened to taste like strawberries.

"Unless you're interested in butt-sex. That's not for you," Jesse smirked.

Steffi rolled her eyes.

Jesse realized something, "Oh my...YOU'RE A VIRGIN!"

Steffi blushed a deeper red than her hair, "I am not!''

Jesse smirked, "Steffi is a virgin!"

Steffi stomped off.

...

_"Stop!" she screamed. "No!"_

_He had came up behind her, blindfolding her to so she wouldn't know who he was. _

_Tears soaked the blindfold as he he ripped her shirt open. He glanced down at her stomach, "Fat whore."_

_She screamed out as he hit her stomach. Soon, he was inside of her. Something (probably some rag) was shoved in her mouth so she couldn't scream. He pulled out._

_..._

The next day at Glee, Steffi was perky as ever. She returned the cold glares with smiles, only earning more glares.

"Hello," she said brightly.

The majority of the club grunted in return. She shrugged it off.

"Why are you still _here_?" Rachel crossed her arms.

"_I _don't give up that easily. You're simply jealous of my talent. Why else would you feel so threatened by me?" Steffi winked and skipped back to her seat.

Rachel blinked, stunned. But she quickly collected herself, "_Talent?_ Everything you sang yesterday was flat! Besides, I hate to say it, but looks are important in show business. Unfortunately for you."

Steffi smirked, "Looks are important? Look at what you are wearing! The 'mentally-retarded preschooler' look went out...it was never in! I'm all for non-conformity, look at me. But, it has to look _good_. You look good. At night. Behind a wall. At the bottom of the ocean. To a blind person. And showing your thighs isn't the best thing for you. They're so chunky!"

Finn stormed over to Steffi, "Okay, too far!"

"What are you going to do? I'm a girl. Hit me, I'll sue your ass for domestic violence."

By this point, Jesse had walked in and heard Steffi's empty threat. "Steffi. Liza. O'Hara!"

Steffi's eyes widened. She ran and hid behind Brittany, who sat quietly.

Jesse rolled his eyes, "Really?"

Steffi walked over, "Erm...DISTRACTION!" She pointed behind Jesse. He looked, sighed, looked back at her, and crossed his arms.

"Really, Stefficles, really?" Jesse walked over to her.

Steffi glared. "Eff this."

She stormed out of the room.

...

Steffi stared down at the little white stick, clearly seeing the two lines.

"No, no no!" She screamed and took another.

Positive.

Another.

Positive.

...

**Dun, dun DUNNNNNNN! Review, please?**


	4. Chapter 4

***chants* I am a fanfiction writing MACHINE! I am a fanfiction writng MACHINE! I am a-**

**Sorry about that...**

**Two chapters, one night. :P**

...

Jesse went back LA. Few months passed, the seasons changed. November soon came. In all it's colourful, cold haunting glory.

Steffi sat in her own little corner, ignoring the world. She picked at her nail.

"Steff? Steffi? Back to Earth!" Mr. Schue smiled.

Steffi didn't.

"Do have anything prepared?" He continued.

Their assignment was to find a song that revealed something about them.

She nodded. Brad began playing when she reached the front of the classroom.

**Remember back in 7th grade? **

**Endless games of truth or dare **

**Double dates in dark arcades **

**When I close my eyes I'm there **

**I think my mother took this picture **

**Back when were all just friends **

**Memories that fade and flicker **

**Burn again when I pretend **

**Life is short and life is strange **

**Trouble now and troubled past **

**Times have changed they rearrange **

**And little girls grow up so fast **

**Feel it how it grows inside me **

**Swirling ball of anguished cries **

**Haunted daunted so unwanted **

**Feel its anger in me rise **

**Dream a dream then dash another **

**Life is there to interrupt **

**Someone out there call my mother **

**Look at me mom all grown up **

**Good Catholic girl, her soul is saved **

**And now of course it comes to this **

**If only Steffi had behaved **

**Or ever stopped at just a kiss **

**It hits me paralyzing shudder **

**Face the music, take a bow **

**Just another unwed mother **

**One more sad statistic now **

**Dream a dream then dash another **

**Life is there to interrupt **

**Someone out there call my mother **

**Look at me I'm all grown up **

**Look at me I'm all grown up **

**Little lies and big decisions **

**Who to tell and where to go **

**Follow someone else's vision **

**Or trust my own cause I don't know **

**Am I suppose to love this child? **

**Is it just that simple then?**

**Tell me how this change will happen **

**Tell me how and tell me when **

**Tell me how and tell me when **

**Dream a dream and dash another **

**Life is there to interrupt **

**Someone out there tell my mother **

**Look at me I'm all grown up **

**Story ends in total damage **

**It's an unforgiving world **

**14, how will I manage?**

**How can I?**

**I'm just a girl**

"I changed the words a bit." Steffi stared at her feet.

Everyone was now hyper aware of every change in Steffi since they met her. Her tights skirts and skinny jeans had changed to baggy jeans and sweat pants. Her shirts were baggy, but her waist line had obviously grown.

Quinn ran and hugged the girl.

"How far along?" She whispered.

"Five months." Steffi was soon sobbing.

It was only November.

Puck racked his mind, trying to think if he had...screwed her. He couldn't remember. Damn it...

...

Jesse soon returned for Thanksgiving break. He was worried, having not heard from Steffi in forever.

...

"We meet you, we take you in. Then, THIS?" Mrs. St. James threw the sonogram bill down.

"Ma'am, I can ex-"

"No! You whore! Let me speak! Why are we just finding out NOW? I am your goddamn MOTHER!"

"You are not my mother!" Steffi screamed, standing up, "MY mother died last year! You're just the women who popped ny out of you loins! Who put me into foster care!"

Jesse finally heard the commotion and ran downstairs. "What th-"

Mrs. St. James smiled at him, "Go back up to your room, sweetums."

"Goddamn double standards." Steffi scoffed.

"Out. Now." Mrs. St. James glared. "Anything you leave will be burned."

Steffi reduced to tears. She looked at Jesse, who simply looked away.

"You CONCEITED BASTARD!" Steffi screamed and ran to get things from her room.

...

"Mercedes, I was just kic-" Mercedes hung up.

"Kurt, this is Steffi. Just...call back. Please." He never did.

"Puck, this is Steffi-" She was hung up on.

She had gone through everyone in her contacts list on her phone. Quinn was the only one with a real excuse. Quinn's relationship with her mother was still fragile, taking in Steffi would end up with them BOTh ending kicked out.

She looked at the lst name nd mentally swore.

Rachel Berry's house phone.

She dialed, fighting tears.

"Berry household, Hiram speaking."

"H-hello? Is Rachel there?"

"No, sweetie, she's with Finn. Do you want me to leave her a mesage?"

"N-no, j-just-"

"Honey, you sound distressed. May I ask what's wrong? I'm a therapist, my advise is wondeful."

Steffi could HEAR him smiling. "I-I was just kicked-"

"Where are you? I'm picking you up this instant."

Steffi sibbed. That's how mothers were supposed to react. Something Mrs. St. James never did for her.

"A park bench in the city park."

"You poor dear! Hold on, I'll be there in a moment!"

Hiram hung up. Steffi realized that he never even asked for her NAME.

...

"I can't believe you," Rachel said once she got home.

Steffi looked up from her bsg, "Pardon?"

"Why HERE?"

"Would you rather me go to Finn's?" Steffi said sarcasticly.

"Touche'"

...

**There ya' go! Two chapter, one night. (Both have been half finished for, like, a month. Oops.)**

**Review! Pleeeease!**


End file.
